


Illusions

by Raidsen



Category: Lidome Warde
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidsen/pseuds/Raidsen
Summary: 一篇作为Ed六岁生贺的究极爽文【逻辑不通还拖了几个月   我不适合当文手黑陆xEd/微量三角关系   主线5后续捏造正文包含以下角色表现：强奸＞和奸微量暴力和流血窒息一半车一半回忆杀的意识流产物  就看看吧





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> 还是正式说一句Ed生日快乐XDDD！！！  
> 明年也是我最爱的崽！！！  
> 【掺了一些狗屎英文进去x真正的勇士是不需要脸的

说实话望见那个熟悉的身影立在窗边时凯因心里着实吃了一惊。

这几天一连串的事情让他觉得仿佛身置于梦中一般。此刻站在眼前的人让他一阵恍惚，几乎分不清那是现实还是臆想。  
还以为再也见不到他了……  
“你终于回来了。”  
还是那副模样，只是少了往日温和的气息……脸上欣喜若狂的表情稍纵即逝，青年盯着他伸出的手警觉地后退一步。  
“—Whi-”  
“我可不是为你回来的。”连曾经语气里充满的活力也一扫而空，没有一点生气的黑色眸子凌厉地逼视着对方，凯因感觉他像是在和一个机器对话。“我回来拿点东西，顺便……看在你进局子前来道个别。”  
凯因略显丧气地低下头。尽管他仍然无法接受，可这是赤裸裸的现实——眼前的怀特已经不再是他所熟识的那个怀特了。  
青年紧盯着他，浑身上下散发出戾气，气质上跟那天与他交手的洛卡尔有几分相似，但凯因可以清楚地辨别出来，他的确就是怀特——隐藏于高尚人格所织成的皮囊之下最真实的怀特。  
“啊，还有——现在我不需要伪装了，有些话我就挑明了讲吧。”青年发出轻蔑的笑声，“你就是个蠢货，爱德华·凯因，我从来都看不起你，因为这一点你一辈子都不会发觉。”  
周围的气氛瞬间跌至冰点，可凯因并不如预料中的那样突然激动，只是呆呆地点了点头，脸上看不出任何表情：“那……就是吧。”  
“你怎么不生气了？我还没说完，今天我们新帐旧账一起算……”  
“多说无益，”他对青年摆摆手，“以后有缘再见，去忙你自己的吧。”说完便不再理他，拉出椅子坐下来开始审视过几天要递交的材料。  
啧。  
白发的青年在心中咒骂一声，绕过那人抬脚要走出去，却又在离门口两步的地方停住回过头来。  
无论如何都不想移开目光。  
视线绕他的周身扫过一圈，最终还是定格在他身上。  
“还有别的事？”察觉到脚步声停了，他转头望向倚墙而立的人，湛蓝的眸子中是一如既往的深邃。  
“……没。”青年慌忙闭上眼躲开那道目光——那似乎能穿透一切外表的伪装，直击心灵深处。  
将其中丑陋的想法照得一览无遗。  
“你很紧张。”对方索性站起来给他一个大大的拥抱，“你在焦虑什么？”  
操他妈。  
“生气吗？”  
没有的事。某种程度上也许生气了，但是如何叫人想象呢？想象一下堂堂引导者卢卡斯·怀特对爱德华·凯因——他过去十几年里最牵挂的人大发雷霆——  
“是的，我生气，请你滚出去。”  
“对不起……我做的还不够好。”  
你没有错。一个声音在他脑内哭喊着，另一个在叫嚣：你这头蠢猪！长点脑子！这个该死的家伙，他妈的瞎猜什么，他以为他是谁？自以为是的傻逼！  
“滚，就现在，别他妈拿你的价值观来衡量我。”一种空虚的感觉渐渐涌上心头，随后取而代之的是失落。  
“抱歉，”  
有屁用？这时候说什么都晚了！  
“对这件事我清楚我有责任，”  
怀特尽力挣脱他的怀抱，无神的黑色瞳仁里忽地流露出一丝哀伤。  
“我愿意用任何东西偿还你。”  
嘁，又是这一套。  
不过这话可真够深究一番的。  
思绪于臆想中一步步折陷下沉。之前未曾观察过的细节全部翻腾上来吸引着他的注意，怀特噤声了好一会，视野一片昏花。  
“只要我做得到。”  
他盯着男人分外性感的喉结，幻想着咬上那里，手掌顺着脊椎一路往下，两人暧昧地纠作一团……视线下滑到骨节分明的手指，不知道他在那些寂寞的夜晚用它们插入私处时是什么表情……  
“告诉我你想要什么。”  
被单薄衣物包裹着的消瘦身躯更是令他浮想联翩，幻想能够侵犯这副身体，侧耳倾听他克制不住的痛叫或者抽泣，跪在那里，一边被干一边哭着向他求饶，咬牙切齿地对他吐露最真实的心声。  
然后他会撕掉他的衣服，将他狠狠抱紧，肆意在床上翻滚，在节奏稍乱的呻吟声中一同抵达高潮……  
“我要你，从这个房间，出去，”白发青年高傲地扬起头，宣示着最后的倔强，“让我一个人待一会。”  
“你无权命令我离开我的房间。而且——”凯因顿了一下，双手按住他的肩膀，灼热的目光直视对方，呼出的气息却微微发冷，“你根本没有说真话，你想要的其实是——”  
这句话击溃了怀特的最后一道心理防线。  
他不由分说地吻上他的嘴唇，看上去是那样焦灼，那样的急不可耐。凯因挣扎了两下，可青年把他搂得更紧，像是生怕他从怀中逃走，强吻着他便顺势往床上倒去。

最近他全然没有这番心思。不如说厌倦了。  
But who the fucking cares?  
怀特故意将右膝卡在那人的胯间，他今天穿了一件深色的风衣，压抑的颜色更衬出肤色的苍白，看得怀特很不舒服。干脆利落得有些粗暴的动作完全不掺杂任何情意，伴随着那件外衣被猛地扯下，一颗纽扣应声脱落，在地板上弹跳发出冰冷的声音，仿佛讥笑着它的主人。  
Loser.  
身上的人解开围巾，血一样鲜艳的红色晃得凯因眼前发晕——他忽然想起多年前的一个圣诞节自己也送了他这么一条——随后它被缠在自己的脖子上，用力一拉便紧紧箍住咽喉；无意间踹上他的下腹，下一秒便被按着头狠命往床头撞去，本就不多的体力为剧痛肆意蚕食；看着他脱下自己碍事的外套往床下一丢，布料反射的纯白色愈发刺眼，之前他穿着它漫步于星斗之下的样子俨然一位圣洁的天使……尽管已从天界坠落。  
头顶传来的疼痛还未消散，凯因满心只觉悲哀，如今他对眼前的这个人除了同情外无能为力——这一切仅仅是他面对现实最后的挣扎罢了。  
更何况他终究不情愿。凯因脸上的表情此刻显得极不自然，抬起手稍微扯了扯发紧的围巾，目光从对方脸上挪开：“想清楚你到底在做什么……我觉得这样不太好……”  
换来的是怀特的一声冷笑。  
“后悔了？由不得你，我想干吗就干吗，这可是你说的。”  
“……的确如此、但现在还是别……我们的关系……”他的声音小到几乎听不见，祈祷着事态不要进一步恶化，直到细若游丝的“关系”一词无可避免地传进那人的耳朵——  
“那你为什么不反抗？！”  
怀特声嘶力竭地对他吼道。“为什么？！”他忽地凑近凯因，瞳孔伴随升起的怒火猛烈收缩，然后对着他的脸打了一拳，力道不大，却如同在凯因心上捅出一个巨大创口，血液如肉眼可见般四处喷涌。“当初砍我倒砍得挺来劲，来啊，还手啊，对你的引导者拳脚相加，到底有什么不敢的？！”他继续解开马甲和领带，将它们一并甩到床下，“我们的关系从来都没有那么近，以后也不会有那么近，但这并不妨碍我操你，懂吗？！”  
绝对不行，那是怀特，无论如何都不能……  
“我本来想着如果你不至于这么无动于衷，我还可以放过你，可惜你连这个机会都不敢把握。”青年一咬牙，径直拉开拉链，硬生生扒下他的长裤，很快它也混入床下的那堆衣物里去了；即便如此他依然觉得十分烦躁，凯因双瞳中映射出的眼神实在令他恶心——逆来顺受的眼神，如同待宰的羔羊一般，驱使着他对准要害亲手割下致命的一刀，污秽与罪恶沾染双手。他抓住凯因的几缕黑发，裆部时不时蹭过他的大腿内侧：“最后一次机会，如果你还手的话，拳头落在我身上的话……”  
“不……不……”  
咚！又是一记重击，一丝鲜血滑过额角，凯因捂住伤处发出一声闷叫，在怀特的推搡下跪趴下去，臀缝被灼热的肉棒抵住不断摩擦，穴口不由自主一阵缩紧。私处很快被前液蹭得一片黏腻，那双手看准时机忽然将凯因的腰往上一提，没等他做好准备饥渴难耐的阴茎便径直捅开了他的后穴，连同最后的羞耻心一并撕碎。  
没有想象中那般紧致，穴口由于多年以来的调教早就玩松了，体温的差距稍稍浇熄了焚身的欲火，青年深吸一口气，低头扶住凯因的腰抽送起来，凯因仍旧捂着额头缩在枕边，从衣袖下传出小声哼叫。“Cain先生，告诉我，你平均一天做爱的频率到底有多少次，让你的小穴被插到连我的肉棒都夹不住，嗯？”他往凯因的脖颈处吹了一口气，故意压低声音用淫语挑逗起他，这家伙明明呼吸越来越不平稳，却还执拗着不肯抬起头。“吸得真熟练，每天晚上是不是爽上天了？”怀特说着顺手提起围巾向后拉紧，胯部狠命往里顶弄，肉穴被进一步撑开，不停翕合着向他索求。  
“你……闭嘴，平时没见你骚话这么多，是不是、嗯、跟他学的……”敬称带来的前所未有的陌生感突然向他袭来，凯因尽力放慢呼吸，将涌上嘴边的呻吟声咽回肚里，尽管它们还是争先恐后地从词句间漏出，“问这些有的没的干吗，难道你——啊，啊，哈啊……你……啊——”性器无意中挤压到肠内的凸起，恰到好处地中止了他的反驳。怀特像是被戳中痛处一般，两手带着一丝恶意掐拧起并不丰满的臀肉，苍白的肌肤上顿时留下清晰可见的暧昧红痕，湿热的肉壁紧缩着，勉强承受住接连拍打，内里受到挤压的前列腺逐渐唤起一波又一波的快感，不断朝凯因的整个下半身蔓延开去。  
如此攻势下细碎的吟叫很快演变成一连串抽噎。“你们两兄弟还真像，遇到点什么破事就直掉眼泪——他操你的时候你也会哭成这副样子吗？会一边哭一边求他插深点吗？会这么哭着射在床上吗？……”嘴角无意识地扬起危险的弧度，怀特说不出自己在做什么，为什么这么做，如同疯了一般迫不及待要盘问出他性生活的每一个细节，及时抓住每个羞耻的点疯狂讥笑他一番……  
然而凯因还是不给他任何有效的答复。  
……恶心至极。  
于是他用更大的力道将围巾往后拽去，一阵强烈的窒息感冲上凯因的大脑，他几乎失去思考的能力，仅存的理智连声尖叫拼命压制住苏醒的本能。正在干他的人可是怀特——最好的知己，对他了如指掌，尽职尽责的引导者，带领他走回正轨的引路人，他怎么能对他动手？呼吸越来越困难，喉咙深处不由自主挤出两声骇人的喘息，一瞬间他突然觉得就这样被活活勒死也挺好的——谁叫该死的求生战役夺去了他对生活的所有希望呢？  
怀特最终在他几乎晕厥过去的关头松手了。他两眼发昏，失去了所有气力，瘫在床上任他摆布，怀特瞥见一道涎水从他的嘴角流下。他又突然自责起来，温柔地帮他揩掉，在凑近他时耳边传来剧烈的咳嗽和干呕声，忍不住心疼地闭上眼。  
大约是一个阴沉的下午，他刚使出浑身解数将凯因从一个面容猥琐的中年男人身边拉走，凯因为自己失去了一具看中的新尸体而对他大发脾气，最终抗议无果只得无趣地呆坐回街角。那时的怀特也默默在他身边坐下来，两人静静地望着街道上来往的行人和车流……后来凯因累了，把头靠在他的肩上，他心里忽然激起了一个小小的波澜，但他依旧故作镇定，只是视线从远处的车流悄悄转移到这个男孩的身上。夕阳的余晖照耀下，时间仿佛凝固了，有那么一瞬间他感觉肩上的人就如同一个随处可见的，安分且忧郁的孩子，并非令他的同事们谈虎色变的杀人魔……在最后一丝阳光消失于地平线之前他将睡着的凯因背回了临时居所。  
十五年前的男孩第一次意识到心中微妙的悸动。  
“嗯……呜……”指腹抚上他身前的性器，怀特这才发觉凯因早就被操硬了，阴茎随着他的抽插一晃一晃的，前端还在下流地滴落前液。于是怀特试着去抚慰他的小家伙，把套弄过后的一手淫液往他脸上抹去，又用前端不住地顶蹭肠壁上的软肉。凯因发出低低的呜咽，用唾液清洁他的手指，后穴下意识再度收紧了几分；湿热的甬道更不知足地绞住体内的灼热，恨不得把他在一秒内榨干。  
明知道这番光景已经足够奢侈——但是哪里满足得了他？他一开始就该连同他的上衣全部扒掉，在他每一寸肌肤上印下属于自己的痕迹，凑近他的脸不断重复那些宣示占有权的话语，一遍不行就两遍、三遍，一边说给他听一边内射到他的腹部胀起，一站起身精液就从他可爱的小穴里漏出来流得一地都是——最好把他的衣服烧了，和洛卡尔关在一起，有事没事拉出来操一顿……根本不是引导者干得出的事情对吧？可他实在太想了。  
越这样想怀特就越嫉妒。  
自己为什么要退让……凭什么那人可以做到？凭什么他能被默许？  
他使出大到让手腕发抖的力气捏住阴囊掐了下去，凯因发出一声无法忍受的痛叫作为回应，泪水在眼眶里打转，痛苦地蜷缩起身子，抓住他的手腕无助地小声呜咽。连他受虐的模样都这么可爱，该死的，他早该干了这事，直接断掉那家伙的念想。“你这个欠操的婊子，我要干死你，我今天就干死你！”他喊出这话的时候满脑子的黄色废料，连自己都惊出一身冷汗，可真是有够堕落的。那张脸在他的注视下逐渐扭曲了，他鬼使神差地继续下去，侧耳倾听对方越来越凄厉的惨叫——  
“有病？说了多少次不要跟着我？”  
恶心的回忆又开始作祟，怀特禁不住皱起眉，眼前不断闪现出昔日少年表情迥异的脸。一如以往的恶劣，但他讨厌不起来。  
“你怎么这么他妈烦啊？”  
“好饿……再拦着我就把你的头削下来。”  
“滚！！”  
“再逼逼一句信不信老子剁了你？！”  
“去死啊傻逼！！”  
“告诉你，跟老子斗，你永远别想赢！！”  
也没有他们说的那么难对付嘛，说到底终究只是个不知好歹的毛孩子罢了。  
……但……  
“永远别想等到他对你说出那句话。要么继续，要么退出，自己选吧。”  
“对不起……怀特……  
“……我很抱歉。”

洛卡尔不会再为他分担痛苦了。当一切糟糕的回忆奔涌而出之时，他没有逃避和遗忘的余地，不得不抬头正视那些黑暗的过往，直视自己的内心……对他而言，当年的凯因桀骜不驯口出狂言妄自尊大，浑身的尖刺却给人一种征服的欲望。日后他如愿驯服了这头凶兽，可是并没有等来他真正期待的结局。  
一边把现状归咎于自己的胆怯与懦弱，一边在内心深处种下嫉妒的种子。  
他嫉妒戴尔·瑟安，甚至可以说是恨，恨不得用血红的长枪贯穿那颗心脏，把他挑到半空，那双水绿色眼眸半睁着死死盯住自己，不甘又无力——那人理所当然地站在他永远无法企及的高度；在一切看起来似乎水到渠成的时候突然出现，抢走了凯因，和其他本可以属于他的一切；更荒谬的是，他竟然放手了。  
“为什么我不能像……他一样……呜……”  
眼泪毫无征兆地流下来，怀特有点庆幸凯因背对着他，他胡乱抹了一把脸，努力平复语气，继续质问道：  
“那个杂种到底哪点被你看上了？  
“斤斤计较、两面三刀、睚眦必报？还是操你的技术好？！”  
“……”不希望他这么诋毁戴尔。戴尔根本没他说的这么差劲，他只是……上下传来的疼痛令凯因无力反驳。他紧咬嘴唇直到一股咸腥滑过舌尖。  
“YOU LITTLE FUCKING COW!!  
“你根本什么都不知道！！他就是个浑蛋！！色情狂！！你只不过被他当玩具而已，而你还他妈的替他说话！！！”怀特继续咬着牙玩弄他的性器，听他嘴里传出若有若无的乞求，拇指转而摸索上前端，指甲刮擦得小孔痉挛般半张。“这里也被插过，我说的没错吧？你还有哪个洞是没给他玩过的？！”指尖顺着窄缝斜切进去，淌出的前液濡湿了指甲的缝隙，突如其来的刺激让凯因终于招架不住哭出声来。“啊呃！！W-放……手，放手……”双臂勉强才能支起身子，快感逼迫他本能地仰起头，词句破碎得拼不出完整的一句话。怀特已全然被怒气冲昏头脑，只想好好惩罚面前的人一顿，有几秒钟时间他甚至幻想着十五岁的男孩趴在他身下，青涩的肉体布满吻痕指痕与牙印，稚气未脱的声音染上哭腔，臀部高抬接受他过分的操干，肠液随着频繁的交合被带出穴口流过腿间，如同一头浪荡的淫兽，被一下一下顶撞得发出诱人至极的抽泣。他伸出手想要抚摸他——  
然后他恍然惊醒，胸膛剧烈地起伏，失望与恼怒如潮水般压倒了他。男孩已经不在了，他一遍遍告诉自己，然而思绪总是不受控制地滑向他。他想Ed，那个尘封于过去的Ed，那是只属于他一个人的，再没有第三个人来侵扰这份幸福。他执着地渴望找到Ed，带着他离开这里，去到随便哪片无人知晓的荒凉土地，满足他未竟的心愿。蚀骨钻心的思念令他痛不欲生。  
但时间是无法倒带的不是吗。怀特暂时放弃了对前列腺的折磨，他需要给自己一点时间缓和一下。  
他又忆起那些梦境。有时候Ed像现在这样被压在床上……或者墙上进入，又或者在他们一同沐浴阳光的那个门沿，人声喧闹的广场还是什么别的，反正他叫的很大声，引得所有路人一齐望过来，目光几乎将他们刺穿；有时候Ed的一条手臂断了，衣服上满是血污，站在那里对他发出嘲讽的笑声，他刚想追上去Ed却同烟雾一样消散在空气中；有时候Ed把他按在地上，两人用骑乘的体位做爱，他在高潮边缘晕头转向，抬头望见那具身体在他面前崩裂，血浆四溅；还有一次他见到Ed兴奋地坐在餐桌旁边，刀叉敲打着餐盘，桌上摊着一坨半凝固还留有毛发的带血肉块，Ed撕下一块喂到他的嘴边，一阵反胃感登时上涌，他吐了，然后醒了——充斥着血腥味的梦境，既叫人恶心又叫人迷恋，而每当他因此惊醒时床边永远站着一脸担忧的洛卡尔——操他的，轮不到这个垃圾来关心，什么都不重要了，他只要好好看看男孩的脸。  
凯因有些支持不住，感觉腰胯被撞到仿佛接近散架，眼下他离高潮仅有咫尺之隔，阴茎伴随那人的玩弄难受地抽搐，欲望几乎要喷薄而出。他闭上眼准备好迎接这一切，忽然时间定格了，一切都暂停了，情潮以可见的速度缓缓褪去，绝望的哭喊声溢出唇齿之间。怀特把他翻到正面，捧起他的下巴急迫地交换了一个深吻，口腔内几乎所有的空气被抽走，凯因禁不住因缺氧而咳嗽起来，胸腔剧烈地收缩，窒息感再度包围他的全身，直到对方恋恋不舍地离开，舌尖牵扯出一长串的银丝。他用尽力气扫视着周围，余光瞥见下腹的一滩白浊，那是从被抠到发红的小孔里沥出来的。糟糕透顶。  
凯因被操得目光涣散，沉浸在高潮的余韵中一时失去意识，浑身还在快感的冲击下颤栗，突然指甲用力划过小腹的痛感冷不丁将他拽回现实。沾染他体液的手指强行塞进嘴里，甚至有深入咽喉的企图，强烈的不适感逼迫他的泪腺分泌更多的生理泪水，他尽力操纵着舌头阻拦它们，扫走上面又腥又涩的精液再和着唾液吞下肚去。他猛然想起过去十年无数个吞下别人精液的场景，每一次他的双眼总被情欲与渴求填满，和一个婊子又有什么区别呢？  
至于凯因身上心不在焉地搞他的那个青年？他恐怕从头到尾一直在冷静与疯魔两种状态中来回切换，整个人好像要被撕成两半，比如这下手指从他口中抽出时正好切到了前者。怀特恨透了这样的自己，连最简单的释然都做不到，趁着那人躺在医院的时候，把和他立下婚誓的人压在床上，做这种肮脏的事情，嘴脸和他——不，他们最恨的那个人近乎无异。他才是loser，下流的卑鄙小人，这场情感对弈彻头彻尾的失败者，这么想着泪水便不受控制地往上涌。他使劲睁着双眼企图掩盖过去，却终究还是没忍住，泪水随着投向湛蓝双眼的目光一滴一滴顺着他的脸颊往下流。  
凯因尽全力支起身子回应他的视线，他感到浑身都在发痛；钻心的疼；直觉催促他说些无意义的安抚的话，可在对方满是泪水的面庞前他好似有梗在喉。

“W-whi-well,be easy,time to stop crying—”

凯因不记得自己把怀特拥进臂弯里抱了多长时间。他的长发散乱不堪，脑袋靠在自己胸口不停地啜泣，滚烫的泪水浸透衬衣，浸湿他的胸膛。他抚摸着怀特的发梢、脸、后颈、臂膀、脊背，细细体会每个地方的触感，心底里咒骂汗湿的布料阻挡在他们之间成为一道该死的冰冷隔膜。

“Yes,you’re right,I’m a bitch,”他伸出舌头轻轻舐去青年眼角的泪水，如此颓废的怀特永远让他放心不下，十五年来他像一个终日徘徊于深渊边缘的人，现在终于做好了纵身跃下的打算。“let's go down together.”

他实在记不清了。某个时刻，怀特的抽泣声开始小了下去，他忽然用力拉开凯因的一条腿，阴茎撤到入口，再用比之前还要大的力气往里一撞，他发出一声高亢的尖叫，那条腿顺势搭上怀特的肩膀。  
说起来两个人的性爱经验都来源于同一个人——没有什么比这更好笑的事了。怀特借机发起了新一轮的攻势，在这个体位下凯因的脸几乎埋进被子里，性器发狠地一次次进出，快感与疼痛转变为细碎的呻吟自喉咙深处溢出。怀特眼角还挂着泪，也许现在的模样有些狼狈，但他顾不上擦去那些痕迹，反而更加专注地抽动着腰一次又一次将性器送入深穴，他的低喘声在凯因听来显得分外性感，水渍声和肉体相撞的声音充斥了整个房间。“叫我，Ed，叫我的名字，求我灌满你，我会让你永远记住这一天。”他探身向前再次吻住他，两条柔软的舌纠在一起，交换着他们的每一滴津液，凯因闭上眼感受他的舌头扫过自己温软的口腔。下身趁机加快节奏，蹭过穴肉间最让人兴奋的突起，再一次打乱了他的呼吸节奏。他看着眼前的凯因面色潮红，努力张嘴渴求着新鲜的空气，两唇一张一合竭力吐出他曾呼喊过无数遍的名字。“怀、怀特……啊……卢卡斯……怀……特……嗯……快点操我……”进行到一半怀特撤了出去，把他翻过身强迫他跪趴在床头，把他卡在墙边继续干，每一下撞击阴囊都打在敏感的会阴上，电流一样的快感在全身上下流窜，肠液甚至从交合处淌出打湿了对方的耻毛。凯因感觉自己下面已经被操得合不拢了，声音也不知道什么时候染上了哭腔，此刻被抵在墙上拉开腿操弄的自己看起来一定比大道东边夜晚那些站街的妓女还要放荡，但那没什么好在意的。“怀……特……到了……要到了、我要……啊啊啊！！”他的脊背弯曲成一个诱人的弧度，在到达巅峰的快感之中再次绝顶，稀薄的精液溅上床单。“嗯……啊、哈啊、哈啊……”凯因由于脱力失去支撑的上半身逐渐瘫倒，下身挂精的场面让怀特再也克制不住，他对准对方的前列腺疯狂顶撞了十几回，柱身被温软的穴肉紧紧吸绞，最终将蓄积已久的热液尽数送进对方。他们的胸膛和后背紧紧贴合，共同分享这份情热。  
“Ed……”  
凯因再没有半点力气应答，刹那间近日堆积起来的疲倦一拥而上，封锁住他的每条神经，他的意识向那一片混沌坠落下去。  
“Ed……Edward……再见。”

他做了一个梦，梦里不再有半点血迹，他们驻足于海边的乱石滩上——戴尔也在，一直举着相机两眼放光，企图用各个角度的天空和岸边翻卷起的宏伟浪潮塞满存储卡的最后一点空间。一只手落在他的肩头，他的目光正对上那个足以让心融化的笑颜。  
“你们两个到那边去，我给你们拍个照怎么样？”笑意更盛，凯因被盯得有点发晕，低下头小声咕哝了几句，一边应着他一边走向不远处断崖下开阔的浅滩。“麻烦你了。”怀特看起来心情同样很好，跟在他后面向戴尔所指的方向小跑过去，到达目的地后他转过身，在他耳边低语了些什么——根本听不清——然后笑着搭上他的肩膀，两人一齐望向戴尔举起的镜头。  
他不至于忘记在白天关掉闪光灯的。不对，那不是闪光灯，甚至比午后的阳光还要刺目一百倍，浸染了周遭的一切，所有色彩从他的视野里一同逸出。纯白。无尽的纯白。  
凯因猛然睁眼。  
没有人在，戴尔还没出院；他掀翻身上的被子跳起来，急急忙忙披上已经叠好放在床头的大衣冲出房间；空气中一片死寂。他找不到怀特，仿佛他的存在，和之前的纵情欢爱，都只是他的错觉罢了。  
他想尖叫，想毁掉整个房子，想打碎这个梦境，撞破的额角隐隐作痛，无声地作出嘲讽。最后他一拳砸在墙上，墙面传出一声闷响，他的指节震得发痛。  
怀特呢？怀特在哪里？  
他猜想自己一定昏睡了很长时间，身下那些湿痕几近干透，好像所有事情不曾发生过一样，自从醒来他几度怀疑那真的全是他的幻觉，只是他对青年的思念作祟。接着凯因忽然想起了什么似的闪电般飞奔上楼，闯进走廊尽头尘封已久的房间，他一度害怕自己在开门的一瞬间号啕大哭，但还是毫不犹豫地抓住门把手往下拧去。他没走几步便跌坐在地板上，扫视着一如既往空荡荡的房间，失声痛哭。

 

“你这人……够狠心的。”  
坐在钟楼顶上的人对着下方的街景无聊地打了个哈欠。  
“故伎重施的做法也只有小人才干得出来了。噢等等，看来还得顺带夸奖你的勇气可嘉。”  
说着他像是回应某种召唤一般，扶着脚下的砖瓦缓缓站起身，巨大的黑色翅膀伸展开来，遮蔽了地平线上的那轮朝阳。  
“有缘再会。”

 

——End.


End file.
